Detecting a vehicle's wheel alignment generally requires a detailed analysis of the vehicle's suspension system by taking the vehicle in for service and having the vehicle analyzed by a complex alignment detection machine. However, the present disclosure describes a method, apparatus, and system configured to detect misaligned wheel/tire alignment in a more efficient way by utilizing vehicle on-board components.